Star Wars: Predator
by bubba92347
Summary: (Based around events taking place in the Old Republic Era dealing with Revan, Malak, and so forth) Akay Bendar, a simple man who has settled for his spice smuggling life suddenly is confronted by a jedi, dealing with his past, present, and future. Akay finds that this mysterious woman is more than a pretty face, but is responsible for his destiny, his fate.
1. Prologue

Akay shut the door with his foot, entering his parent's apartment on Nar Shaddaa. He'd never had a solid relationship with his Miraluka father, Jerik Bendar who was of an average build, and had short hair with a small angled goatee. Akay had only a good relationship with his Mirialan mother and Zabrak sister. Oddly he and his sister shared the same biological parents but for unknown reasons were different. His father worked for the Sith a long time ago, working for a pureblood descent.  
Entering the main section of the house, he noticed his mother weeping with her hands on her face, while his father stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders. Gradually walking into the room his mother looked up, running to embrace him. Holding her tightly she sobbed into his flight jacket. Looking at his father his head remained down. "Sir?" Akay said.  
"Akay. We have just received news, terrible and haunting news. Your sister was en route for the Jedi Academy as you are well aware of. While the civilian bus was docking they were boarded by Slavers your sister being taken, since they found no bodies on board the ship."  
Straining at the news, Akay let go off his mother clenching his fists. "And you just stay here and do nothing. You're pathetic. My sister is out there, while you sit here and whittle you thumbs! You worthless sleemo! You are one helluva of a Jedi."  
"Watch your tone-"  
"Screw you, I'm leaving. My sister is out there alone." Opening the door Akay turned around. "You always hated her, trying to be rid us of her at any moment. Remember those thugs you hired, the Doro's brothers, they wanted to see you." Akay said tossing a bad of heads into the apartment. "Too bad I met them first." Akay said exiting the apartment.  
Furious about the news, he ran to the small landing pad of his parent's apartment complex. On the landing pad was his small star fighter, Blackhawk. Approaching the fighter, his droid, R3-77 opened the small cockpit. Jumping inside his mother ran towards him. "Akay, wait!" She shouted. Thumbing his engines off he waited patiently in his seat. "How will you find her?"  
"It's not hard mother. All slavers go to one place to sell. That place is the hellhole of the galaxy. Hutta, the worst part about it I'll have to buy her back or shoot everyone there to get her."  
Pausing for a moment his mother pulled out a small card. "It is your father and I's credits. It should be enough to buy her back, well over three million."  
"I'll be back shortly mother, just stay safe and make sure that sleemo doesn't try to kill me or her." Opening her mouth to reply he shut the canopy and started the engines. Slowly lifting off the ground he raised his hand, waving farewell to his mother before he throttled the fighter forward.  
Flying gently through the tight buildings of Nar Shaddaa, Akay maneuvered his fighter performing flips and barrel rolls for a few children he saw. Below him he saw the poor district, which had many and ill people never to be treated but to suffer severely before dying of a painful, long aggravated disease. Casting his thoughts away, he noticed he had left the atmosphere of Nar Shaddaa. Lucky enough Akay was one of few fighters to have a hyperspace engine installed, which he did himself. Tapping the buttons, the ship realigned itself, an shot off. Checking all the gauges to make sure the fighter was running correctly he rested his head, drifting off to sleep.  
Opening his eyes, Akay looked around the cabin of his fighter. Still in hyperspace he had been asleep several hours. Waiting for a few more minutes, his fighter came to a sudden stop, arriving at Hutta. Turning his throttles towards the planet, he flanked left hard until a incoming comm. frequency crackled to life. "State you business." The manly voice stated.  
"Browsing, I plan on purchasing a slave for my Uncle's birthday. He loves lap dances. Akay lied. Waiting a few moments the comm. chattered back online. "Cleared for docking, please approach." Throttling down to the planet's surface, Akay landed the fighter smoothly. Looking back at his droid he walked close to it. "Keep everything safe; wait in the atmosphere until I hail you." Beeping in response the fighter left the landing pad. Breathing deeply Akay was one step closer to his sister, now all he had to do was figure out where she was.  
Jogging through the thickly crowded streets of Hutta, Akay found a large emporium for Slave purchasing. Entering the large building slavers were chuckling downing drinks or enjoying death sticks, walking towards one of the slavers who kept records of slaves being bought and brought in Akay leaned against the desk. "Say, do you have any female Mirialan's? My Uncle has a birthday coming up and he has a real big fetish for Mirialans."  
"A moment sir." Quickly tapping several keys, a large list was pulled up, scanning through the various names he flicked the screen off and looked back at Akay. "Yes we have several Zabrak's currently but you'll have to wait until they are shown unless you'd like to pay for a private viewing."  
"And how much would it be exactly for a private viewing?"  
"Depends but for a slaver like you make it a quarter of a million and your in."  
"Deal." Akay said. "Make sure you only take that much, if you rip me off I'll be leaving with your head."  
Chuckling the man responded. "In that case sir, I'll drop the price. Follow me." Pacing behind the man he opened a secluded door, leading Akay to a small chamber. Sitting down on a comfy seat the man hailed what must have been another slaver. "Bring down the Mirialan women, we have a private viewer." Without much delay a line of Mirialan women appeared, Akay was glad that it was a one way viewing screen that way his sister wouldn't give him away. Scanning for a moment, he saw her. Making sure not to be obvious he continued to browse but finally made his decision."I'll take her." he said pointing to his sister.  
The man quickly told the Slaver which one and turned to Akay. "Just a moment, we will bring her in here for you than you may pay and leave." Waiting for his sister to enter the room, when she saw him she remained quiet and not reacting whatsoever handing the credits over the man handed him his sister. "Thank you for your business." Akay said leaving the room. Guiding his sister outside, her shabby see through clothes nagged at Akay, along with how thin she had become, her rib cage protruding along with her collarbones which made Akay wonder how long she had actually been captured.  
"Kyriina, are you okay?" Akay asked as he led her to the landing pad. Mumbling she fell to her knees, eyes rolling in the back of her head. Cursing several times he called for R3-77 to bring the fighter. Watching the fighter slowly descend, another fighter came out of nowhere flying straight into his fighter, leaping behind cover with Kyriina. Picking her up, he quickly raced down to a nearby dock looking for one big enough Akay found one, the name was excellent as well, The Black Falcon.  
Making sure that the coast was clear, he ran up the ramp into the ship. Lying Kyriina down on top of the medbay table he made sure no one else was inside the ship. Entering the cockpit after he checked the entirety of the ship, he hacked into the ship, thumbed several buttons and the large ship began to lift off. Grabbing the throttles he quickly maneuvered it out of Hutta, with skiffs of blaster fire hitting the sides. Reaching the edge of the atmosphere he keyed in the coordinates for Nar Shaddaa, leaving Hutta in his dust.  
To Akay it seemed only seconds had passed when he finally reached Nar Shaddaa, agilely flying through the clustered sectors once again until he gracefully landed the Falcon down on the landing platform of his parent's apartment. He thought it would be appropriate and the only real place for his sister to recover. Luckily she had made a large recovery during hyperspace, now able to walk on her own but her speech was still slurred.  
Meeting her by the ramp, he threw his flight jacket over her thin frame also wrapping his arm around her. Together they walked down the ramp and with great care walked to the apartment. Entering the code, the door slowly slid open. His father nowhere to be seen, he walked Kyriina over to the large couch. As she sat down his mother had walked down the stairs, taking the scene over for a moment she rushed over a hugged Akay. For a brief moment Akay felt what must be affection but realized his sister was the one in need of care. Releasing his mother she went to his sisters side just as his father walked down.  
"I see you found her, beginners luck."  
"Maybe if you weren't so wrapped up in irrelevant history, you may actually learn something father. I've been a smuggler for since I was ten. I'm eighteen if you've kept track, I know many things you do not."  
"Is that so! What is it you really know?"  
"Well let's start with the worst thing, I know that ever since me and my sister were born that you wanted a Jedi but not just any Jedi a Mirialian or Mirialuka Jedi, but instead you have a smuggler human son."  
"Watch were you tread boy, you think you are superior-"  
Drawing his lightsaber his father pointed as Akay's throat. "Let us." Akay said drawing his blaster. Within seconds Akay dodged the viridian blade, rolling to the side fired several shots, impacting his father's chest, when an invisible force threw him from the room tumbling off the balcony. His mother rose trying to reach his father whom used the Force and threw her against the wall, along with his sister. Reaching the edge of the balcony, he peered over when Akay blasted him in the face, falling limp on the balcony.  
Pulling himself up off the balcony, Akay nearly fell off again when he saw his father or what once his father was. Lying on the balcony was a robotic human, a cyborg, and where Akay had shot was a large mechanical face. Without thinking he raced up the stairs, to have his heart drop. Lying on his father's bed was the skinned, muscle mass he knew once as his father. Kneeling next to his father, he offered a quick prayer most Jedi's offer to the dead.  
Walking back down the stairs, he removed his father's lightsaber from the dead corpse of the cyborg, pushing it of his balcony as well. Akay walked towards his mother, who was kneeling over his sister. When she had been thrown against the wall she had impacted a large glass picture, now she was lying on a pile of glass bleeding horrifically. Picking her up, he raced to his newly acquired ship, with his mother quickly behind him.  
Flying through the crowded streets of Nar Shaddaa Akay's heart was racing to get to the medical facility. Skillfully dodging incoming traffic he landed with a large thump on the medical facility's Emergency Ramp. Picking his sister up he rushed her into the hospital. "Help, quick!" Akay screamed as he ran into the facility. Seeing the situation the doctors immediately had her carried away, placing her in a kolto tank. Following behind his mother, he watched for a moment as they prepared to conduct the surgery to remove the glass.  
"Nothing can prepare you for this Akay. It isn't your fault." His mother said. When she turned around, Akay was gone never having heard what she had said. Running out to the landing pad, his mother watched as the Black Falcon left Nar Shaddaa en route for Tatooine.

Sweeping his boots through the thick sand, Akay traveled into the small cantina on Tatooine. He had grown a large beard, having changed his appearance since his fake death. Sitting in one of the booths he ordered his newly favored drink Mandalorian Black Ale. Waiting for the waitress he scanned his environment, checking for any threats when he noticed a Mirialan women enter the bar. Pulling his cowl up over his face he huddled over his ale waiting for her to turn. As she did so his heart sunk, his sister, no doubt looking for him. Standing up he quickly left the bar, when he heard shouting, her voice.  
"Hey you!" Kyriina said.  
Turning into a dark alley he hid in the shadows. Slowly she entered the alley, when she ignited a long orange beam. Without thinking he quickly ran, scrambled up a nearby wall and began jumping roof to roof. He had become accustom to the sandy structures of the building, while she slipped each time she landed on the next roof. Reaching the edge of the buildings, he leapt of soaring briefly through the air he landed, bending his knees he finished in a roll. Standing up he walked into his ship activate the launch sequence. By the time she arrived he was preparing to leave when Akay noticed a black figure, igniting a red beam. Cursing at his stupidity, he hit the landing codes, his sister already engaged in battle. Ever since he had taken his father's he had been practicing with it, making him a deadly opponent.  
Leaping off the landing ramp, he rolled ignited his lightsaber, and caught the enemy's ruby blade, inches above his sister's body. Under the cowl of his enemy his saw a quick smirk. Beginning to open his palm, Akay kicked him hard in the chest. Standing up the two circled around each other. Twirling his blade the two engaged in combat, parry several horrifically sloppy attacks Akay switched up the fighting. Using his own made lightsaber technique the he gracefully moved, his enemy not expecting his sudden change. Locking the lightsabers, Akay rolled to the side slicing his opponent's leg. Falling to the ground, he clutched at the cauterized wound. Disengaging his lightsaber Akay walked towards his sister when he heard the familiar hum of a thrown lightsaber. Ducking Akay stood back up catching the lightsaber, watching the life drain from his opponent. Feeling no regret he slashed his throat.  
Carrying his sister inside he left Tatooine.  
"Akay?"  
"Kyriina how was it you found me and what is it that you want. I already know that you are a Jedi."  
"Mother had been taking by slavers."  
Shocked at the news he swiveled in his seat. "Then where shall we start?"

It was quiet on the Slave Station, Hades which was surprising, usually one would expect the commotion of fighting over minuet portions for food or a weapon but the reason was from the recent torture, the one believed to be a Jedi, had been taken in and for hours had been tortured. Finishing the three slavers came out mumbling how they weren't able to acquire any information from her, dragging her out by her hair. Throwing her on the ground she was shaking violently, several deep cuts freshly adorning her back, including her face as well. Mirialan women out of nowhere came over to her side and picked her up, dragging her to the small cargo container she had made her house.  
Placing her on the ground she pulled out a plasma cutter, the only way to cauterize the wounds and to make sure no infections would kill her. Looking at her the Jedi grabbed her wrist, taking several breaths to steady herself before she spoke, "Wait…I can…do it." She said grabbing hold of the cutter. "Are you sure?" the women asked. "Yes." For a long time she seared the wounds shut barely handling the pain. Once she finished she fell to the ground, shaking. Placing a rough blanket over her the Mirialan women left the complex.  
Without thinking Akay blasted full speed towards the Hades Complex His sister strapped tightly into the passenger seat, as enemy fighters tried to take him out, spinning the Falcon he aimed towards the Hangar, which was slowly being shut. Pressing the throttles forwards, he rammed through the closing hangar skittering through crashing through several walls before completely stopping.  
Exiting through the ramp his sister took the lead since she would be able to sense their mother. Traveling through the corridors Akay sliced through several slavers, until they reached the small hidden life complex were KYriin gave him the look. Flipping his lightsaber he cut through the glass, below them was at least a twenty foot drop. Not thinking twice Akay leapt off the window seal, landing in a crouching the fall stung his feet. Running through the crowd thick with slavers he slashed wildly cutting down any of them that got in his way, his sister was behind him, cutting down the few him may miss. Reaching the end he saw his mother in the complex with a strange woman. Grabbing his mother he told his sister to take her to the Falcon.  
Turning back to get the other woman Akay cut his way through several thick groups of guards, until it became too thick for him to cut down all of them. Removing the thought he continued trying and trying until he was certain it was impossible. Retreating to the Falcon he ran up the ramp just as a rogue blaster shot hit him in the back, his sister catching his limp body.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
The interior of the ship was quiet, its only occupants being a wookiee, smuggler and a female passenger being held in the med-bay. The only other sounds were of the hyperspace drive humming to life as the smuggler keyed in the coordinates. He'd only left Tatooine three days ago. The wookiee was the women in the med-bays loyal companion. Touching down on Kashyyyk he had been trying to sell a large shipment of spice to the local cantina. It was there that he nearly had a blaster-bolt in his head. Luckily the woman leapt in-front of him, taking the blast herself. It has only taken him seconds to blast the accuser himself in the chest. The wookiee left with the woman, dropping a metal tubular object on the ground. Not thinking he had left with the wookie to aid him.  
Speaking barely any of the language that the wookiee, Shyriiwook. They had entered the medical facility in time to have the local police mistake him as the shooter. Making no plan for jail he knew just what to do…  
It had been a late night. Spice selling at the least, had made him no profit. The illegal substance had been acquired by him when a friend was killed his ship containing two shipments. Akay knew the best way to rid of the hellish substance was selling. Tatooine was full of some of the galaxies worst scum. Once he was able to move the shipments into his ship, a local zabrak by the name of Breego had intercepted him, thinking he could scoundrel some from him.  
"Bendar!" He said in his nasal voice. "You owe me! I want my credits!"  
"Owe you?! Clearly you forgot the last time I pulled you out of the firefight. Your alien head would be a little uglier if I hadn't."  
"Yousa think you funny!" He said drawing his blaster. "Wesa want your shipments, spice, how about you give it to us and wesa forget about this mess?" Breego said cocking his head to one side.  
"Nah!" Akay said. Jumping to one side he pulled out his blaster, firing several shots in Breego's direction. Squealing the rodian ducked under cover. Firing at Akay's position, he quickly snuck around to another cargo crate. Breego thinking Akay was still at the older position continued firing. Slowly working his way to the adjacent side, he was able to turn up behind Breego.  
The alien fired several more shots before casting a glance behind him. Finding the warm comfort of a blaster in his face, gulping he dropped his blaster raising his hands. "Bendar?!...how-" Cutting him off Akay hit him with the hilt of his blaster, the zabrak's eyes lolling. Dust rising from where he had fallen, Akay entered his ship, the Black Falcon.  
Entering the cockpit, he thumbed in the coordinates for the forest planet of Kashyyyk. Waiting for the Falcon to accelerate, he returned to his private quarters. Lying on top of the bunk he waited until he heard the hyperspace drive hum to life and launch him towards Kashyyyk. Closing his eyes, he slowly fell to sleep.  
Akay awoke no doubt in a dream. Standing before him was a council of people dressed in robes. The Jedi council he had heard so much about. Nodding his head, he turned to face a woman Jedi. At her belt was the famous weapon all Jedi were renowned for carrying, the lightsaber. Almost at once she opened her palm, the saber flying into her hand. Igniting it, a blue plasma blade inclined from both ends, a rare lightsaber since not many choose the double-bladed style.  
He too had a lightsaber drawn, a green one. Blocking several of her attacks he could sense that the fight was only a sparring match since neither used the Force. As they continued, the environment began to become grim, when a blast of lightning hit Akay in the chest, waking him from the dream.  
Akay's heart pounded rapidly against his chest. Sweat pouring from his body. The dream, nightmare, was over. Refreshing himself, he returned to the cockpit. Checking the ship's status he was only a few more minutes before entering Kashyyyk's system. Fastening the straps, Akay planted himself in the seat.  
Seconds passed before the hyperspace portal opened the stars no longer bending, no more massive blue worm hole. Entering the system a slight jolt was produced. Manually handling the controls he flew into the spaceport. He had heard that once Revan had come to the same place, in search of an ancient map, though that was many centuries ago.  
"Czerka Spaceport. State your business." the comm. chattered in.  
"Travel to the sector, planning on looking for a small house. Wife told me Kashyyyk was a decent place." Akay lied.  
"Sending docking codes. Please stand by." The comm. said fluttering off.  
Leaning back in the chair he waited until a quick high-pitched beep indicated coordinates and a landing pad were clear. Slowly entering Kashyyyk's atmosphere, Akay's eyes opened as he saw the lush world. He'd never traveled to Kashyyyk before. He'd always wanted too but business and other detours made plans otherwise. Reasoning Kashyyyk was dry of spice he thought selling to a local dealer would be easy. His main reason in the end was that he always wanted to see the lush forests of Kashyyyk.  
Slowing his thrusters, he slowed to the landing pad. Putting the ship in a brief hover, he slowly throttled downward. Activating the landing gear, he slowly dropped the Falcon. Hearing the metal thunk, and bounce of the ship, confirming he had successfully landed. Shutting down the main engines, he engaged the security system. Reaching the exit, he opened the ramp.  
Immediately the humidity breached the ship. Feeling clammy Akay took several breaths. Outside he heard the light pings of rain beginning to fall. Walking off the ramp, he hit the switch shutting the ramp and fully engaging his security system. Checking his blaster to make sure it was on lethal he continued towards the local cantina.  
By the time he reached the cantina he was drenched. The rain had quickly escaladed from a light sprinkle to a massive thunderstorm downpour. As the doors slide open, people shot looks at him his brown hair falling into his eyes. Pulling it back, he slowly entered the cantina, his boots squeaking with every step he took. Falling into a nearby seat he ordered a drink. Waiting for the drink he eyed the room. One corner holding a wookiee with a woman speaking to him in Shyriiwook. The social area contained humans, chiss, the green skinned species Mirialan, wookies, and a select number of rodian and zabraks.  
Being tapped on the shoulder Akay turned to pay for his drink the black Mandalorian Ale, swaying back in forth in the glass. Cracking his knuckles he downed the entire glass in a matter of seconds. Placing it back on the counter he wiped his face when he was jabbed in the back with a blaster. "Turn slowly." The familiar voice squeaked.  
Holding an elegant blaster was Breego looking more than usually pissed off.  
"Breego! How'd you find me?"  
"Oh, it took awhile. I woke up just in time to see your ship leave the dock. All I did was follow your ID signature. My only problem was finding a faster space taxi. Once that happened, all the pieces just…fell into place."  
"Well good. Hope this was in place." Akay said. Leaning back against the counter he kicked Breego with both his feet in the chest the zabrak falling onto a nearby table. Making a break for cover, Akay heard a scream and the entire cantina gasped. He twisted to see the woman on the ground her back smoldering. Thinking logically, Akay pulled out his blaster, firing several shots into Breego's chest, until he was spread eagle across a nearby table.  
Running to the woman's side he noticed a metal tube. Discerning the odd device he saw the wookiee had already picked her up. "Follow me big guy, I can get her medical attention." Akay said the wookiee confirming with a long growl. Running towards the landing pad Akay was astounded as the wookie easily met his pace, while carrying the woman.  
Seeing his ship insight made him start to run even faster, until a swarm of Czerka officers stopped them, backed up with several Republic Troops.  
"Sir! We need you to stop right there!" The republic trooper said his orange-yellow helmet seeming almost alive from the reflection of the nearby braziers he had small stubble forming. He squinty eyes narrowed as he saw the woman and wookiee.  
"We need a medic! She's hurt if you can't tell!" the smuggler said lowering his hand to his blaster.  
"Yes, I can see where this had happened...You don't happen to be Akay Bendar, that spice smuggler?"  
"Why'd you think that?"  
"We found your ship. Good thing too. We had a hit that you'd be coming this way. Now raise your hands, or I'll gladly blast you!"  
"Roooarrgh ur roo." the wookiee said.  
Taking no time to wait for them to arrest him he grabbed the wookiee by the arm and dashed towards his ship. Shots flared past them. Opening fire he opened the hatch to his ship. Running to the bridge he punched in the codes  
Slowly the engine began to warm up. Opening the turrets he fired several warning shots, giving him enough to fully prepare the ship. Moments later he was out of Kashyyyk. Flying towards the stars he punched in the hyperspace codes. In a matter of seconds they had left.  
Exhaling smoothly, he drummed his fingers once against the main frame. Leaving the cockpit he returned to the med bay. The wookiee had done a fine job. Administering fluids as Akay entered. The wookiee only lifted his head up slightly, no doubt worried for his companion's life. Walking to the nearby container on the floor Akay tapped the codes, the container hissing as it opened. Rummaging through the medical supplies he found an adhesive wrap. "Don't worry, I can take it from here." He told the wookiee. Acknowledging he understood he left the vicinity. Once he had finished the wrap he prepared the nearby kolto tank.  
Returning to the debriefing area he pulled a small bundle of food from the food storage container. Warming the food, Akay opened the small bundle. Secluding back to his private quarters he pulled out his bottle of Mandalorian Black Ale. Locating his hot glass he kicked his feet on to his desk. His meal wasn't the greatest but during space travel nothing was exactly the same. Finishing off the last of the Black Ale he savored the sweetness of the drink. The Mandalorian's took great pride bringing forth such an amazing drink though he preferred Membrosia.  
Settling into his chair, Akay slowly fell back into sleep.  
His dream was clouded this time. Unable to see very clearly, he saw the same woman he had the night before. This was the woman whom had saved his life. They were walking together on an unknown planet. It was lush, almost like Dantooine. Clipped to her side was a single-bladed lightsaber, replacing her double-handed one.  
Reaching a massive enclave type building, she motioned for him to enter. Slowly he looked at his shoes, seeing his regular smuggler clothes. No lightsaber. Entering the enclave he saw Jedi after Jedi, some apprentices some old masters. Grabbing his hand she led him to a massive circular chamber, with a table in the center. Sitting of the far end was a woman, black hair and fair skin with piercing blue eyes. Slowly she began to rise, when the entire enclave shuddered waking Akay.  
Shuddering awake, Akay could hardly believe the dreams utter reality. It was not a Jedi whom he was observing…but himself the two other women whom had been a part of his dream, where unknown. The only vaguely familiar face was the other Jedi accompanying him, his savior. Refreshing himself, he approached the med bay section of the Falcon. Hearing the wookiee snoring in the debriefing room, he felt no real threat. Inside the med bay he was surprised to see the kolto tank empty. Only a few hours ago he had put the Jedi in.  
Scouring the area for her, Akay became nervous when he found no sign of her. The only place she could go was inside his ship. The possibilities of damages were infinite. Checking the remaining sections of the Falcon, he finally returned to the debriefing room. The wookiee was sound asleep, still. Sniffing the air, he caught a faint waft of kolto. Kolto tanks leaving a left quite a interesting smell, up close one could easily tell whom had been in a kolto tank.  
Discerning the smell Akay spun around to find a vibrosword aimed directly at his jugular. Catching his breath he calmly exhaled, several years of fire fights and such had conditioned his nerves to steel. Panicking would only leave her to have the upper hand. He knew just how to handle the type of situation.  
"A lass, the sleeping beauty awakes. What do I owe the pleasure of this vibrosword to my neck to? Your wookiee friend? Or perhaps since I tried to save your life, you are haughty to let the favor be done again only to you." Akay said, slipping his hand a fraction closer to his blaster.  
"I would hardly call what you have done saving a life. If it wasn't for me you would have been killed."  
"Well, then why didn't you just use your lightsaber? All Jedi carry one if I am correct. Unless you are an exile, but I haven't heard or seen of one of those since I was a child." Akay's hand lowered even closer, nearly in his grasp.  
"I am no exile, the only reason I didn't use my lightsaber was since I was keeping low. I was trying to locate a Force Sensitive user that was until I saw you. For some reason I decided to take a shot for you, which I haven't any idea why."  
"Perhaps the reason was you didn't want my charming looks to be ruined?" Akay said, slipping his hand around his blaster's handle. "For the most part, I believe why you stopped me from death was, perhaps I am your Force Sensitive user?" Akay babbled his blaster now at the ready.  
"Impossible, the only thing I sense from you is…" She paused for a moment. "Impossible." Akay had her right where he wanted her.  
"Then why don't you take me to your planet Tython. Then we can let your masters decide whether or not if I am."  
"Then you are as dumb as I presumed."  
Sneering ever so slightly, Akay hit the sword from her hand. Without delaying another second, he rolled behind her. Quickly grabbing her around the waist, he drew out his pistol placing the barrel against her head. Squirming only once or twice, he tightened his grasp. The wookiee by now was wide aware of what was happening; only he knew he was useless. "Tell me…who hired you to kill me? Was it the Sith, they've been looking for me since I left the Republic Army. Or do your Jedi friends really think they could kill me!"  
"I wasn't looking for you! If you where paying any attention!"  
The comm. line snapped on. "Master Bendar, we are now entering Tython's Jedi Academy docks arrival in t-minus five minutes. Realizing his grasp on the Jedi, he threw her over to the wookiee, whom easily caught her. "So…you changed the course. Why?"  
"My mission was to locate you; the Council has become very interested in your abilities. When I found you on the bar in Kashyyyk, I was hoping I could convince you to come with me but of course my plans went of course, after all I didn't plan on taking a blaster bolt for you."  
"That's good to know but what sort of ability?"  
"For some time the Council has been looking for force sensitive users and while they were looking they found you and your very unique history."  
"Did they and what did it say?" Akay said agitatedly.  
"That your father was Miraluka Sith warrior and that he gave it up after several years of killing, turning to the Jedi and assisting us before he meet your Mirialan mother who was also a Jedi. Your parents left the Jedi, mainly since twins were on the way. When you were born your sister was a…"  
"A Mirialan, I know." Akay said.  
"Yes, after several years she tried several times to join the Jedi when on one of her trips she was kidnapped. You and you father never had a good relationship which led you to hunt down your sister, which you found her on Nal Hutta, as a slave. You arrived home with her, suspecting your father was behind the kidnapping since he never accepted your sister. That night the two of you were fighting, when he turned his lightsaber at you, pulling out your blaster he threw you out the window, with you barely catching onto the balcony. When he realized his mistake he went to the balcony, where you shot him in the face. All you have left to remember him by is his lightsaber you have. When you pulled yourself on top of the balcony, your sister has lying limp on the floor, her figure shattered, none of it made sense to you until you realized your father was a fake robot and your real father was dead. You barely got your sister to the Medical Facility, where you left her and your mother, returning to Tatooine. Three years later your sister found you, telling you your mother being captured by slavers. It was then you searched for five months, working with drug lords and such until you found your mother…barely alive and with child, escaping with her your other sister was born, afterwards you found a home for the three of them on Courscant. You then worked for crime lords until now and you are only twenty-three...all of this occurring before you were twenty. Correct?"  
"Correct?" Akay spoke quietly.  
"Docking procedures initiated, welcome to the Tython Master Bendar, and please enjoy your stay." The comm. flickered off.  
"Well than, introduce me to your Council, maybe that will answer my questions." Akay said, walking out of the Falcon, "Perhaps my dreams as well." He thought.

Outside Akay realized this was the planet that he had dreamt about, Tython. Striding off the loading ramp he nearly toppled over several clumsy Jedi's. Passing through the small crowd of travelers, he saw what he inquired to be as the Jedi Academy but it was a ways away. Searching around, he found the female along with her wookie friend. Reaching his side the two walked together. "So, ma'am since you know everything about me, isn't it my right to ask you a few questions?"  
Sighing she looked over at him, her two scar crossing her face very prominent. "Yes, I suppose but only two for now."  
Racking his brain for a moment, he made sure that his questions wouldn't be very complex. "What is your name and if you don't mind, and I am not trying to be daftly rude, how did you obtain those two scars?"  
Obviously hitting a sensitive note, she closed her eyes a looked straight into his, her green eyes very illusive. "My name is Anyanna Meetrik. How I obtained my scars, is quite a long story. I'll tell you once we find a cab it's a long ride to the Academy." Accepting, he followed her to the nearby cabs. Jumping into one, the three of them gently hovered out of the port. Turning in her seat she looked at Akay. "I obtained my scars during two events; the horizontal one was when I was fighting a rogue Jedi. The vertical one was when I was captured by Slaver, shortly after the Rogue Jedi. I was stealing more rations for a Mirialan woman who was with child. When they found out they left the women alone but beat me up constantly, knocking me out several times. The reason I have the scar is one time they planned on…ravaging me, when they attempted I already had made a small shiv. When the first of them entered he smashed my face into the wall, which made me drop the shiv, it only took him a second to figure out what I was going to use it for so he took it and sliced along my face. When he finished I hit him with the back of my head, only to be electrocuted by the other two. After that they gave up and left me alone. Some women have one hell of a punch." She joked.  
They arrived at the Jedi Academy an hour later; Akay noticed Anyanna also was walking briskly keeping her posture very formal, while Akay loosely walked behind her, taking in the beautiful scenery. Inside the academy was a vast, he was impressed about the number of students there as well, each of them on different assignments. The two arrived at a long hallway, leading to what Akay remembered as the Chamber in his dreams. Shuttering with his stupidity to not mention his dream he turned to Anyanna. "Anyanna, there is something I need to tell you; something is about to happen to this place. I-"  
"Quiet, tell me later." Anyanna said entering the main room of the Chamber, were across a large circular table sat Master Shan, the woman in Akay's dream. "So this is the one we sensed." Master Shan spoke.  
"Yes Master, this is him Akay Bendar, son to-"  
"I know the details." She said standing from her seat. Shifting nervously Akay wanted to burst and tell them what happened. Debating in his head, suddenly the entire complex began to shake. Cursing loudly Akay turned on his heels and ran to the entrance. Sure enough, the large entrance had been destroyed by a large cargo ship. Slowly the sides folded back, revealing several cloaked figures, each with a glowing red beam of plasma. Reaching for his blaster, Akay noticed his hand had gone to his lightsaber. Gulping he unclipped the device and activated it, the viridian blade glowing wickedly.  
Stepping forward the Sith that looked like was in charge of the operation leapt from the ship and landed in front of Akay. In a split second Akay moved his lightsaber and blocked the enemies attack. Surprised, the enemy sent a flurry of slashes and attacks, Akay blocking each and everyone. Dueling with the Sith Akay felt no danger, he felt as if this was all natural, his instincts guiding him until he whipped his lightsaber, flicking the Sith's lightsaber from his hand and stabbed him directly in the chest cavity. Slowly his enemy peered down at the viridian blade sticking through his chest, looking at Akay once more he pulled his lightsaber out of the Sith, falling to the ground. Shocked by the outcome of the battle the Sith had only two more of them left, each of them being overwhelmed quickly. Thumbing his lightsaber off he clipped it on his belt, turning to see both Master Shan and Anyanna staring at him with awe. He knew what this meant; he was to be a Jedi.

In the following months Akay was apprenticed to Master Shan, who wanted to see and train him herself due to his high level of skill. Akay learned quickly, making no mistakes give or take a few. He quickly surpassed all the other padawans in the dueling ring, along with the use of the force. Within two months Akay had finished all his training as a padawan, becoming one of the newest and oldest Jedi Knights. Within the ten months he became the top Jedi Knight surpassing any of them. Sensing no reason to keep him confined, Akay was granted the title of Master, becoming the youngest master. During the next month Akay also learned that Anyanna was an exile with the only hope of redemption by bringing someone to be trained as a Jedi. It was then Akay was called to the Council Chambers and was assigned the mission to locate and destroy the Slaver's artificial base floating above the atmosphere of Taris Anyanna being assigned to the mission with him as well.  
Leaning back in his chair, Akay watched as nearby stars were turned into lines. He'd always enjoyed hyperspace, how the million tiny stars streaked across the windows. Leaving the cockpit he saw Anyanna sitting alone at the small table. Ever since her wookie friend Zabor had been killed she was very lonely in hyperspace. He had gone to Kashyyyk while Akay underwent his training; while he was there he was shot by a Bounty Hunter known as Gairu the Rodian, whom was one the station.  
Sitting next to Anyanna, he had become very fond of her. The council disliked any sort of affection but he could hardly deny his feelings for her. The two had gone to the lake on Tython, resulting in the two of them swimming free of clothes. He had fallen for her greatly. They had told them this was a suicide mission, which made him even more worried. "Anyanna, are you okay." Akay asked, clasping his hand around hers. "Yes, I'm fine it's just…Akay, I need to tell you this, since it may be my last time with you. I love you."  
Striking him as an obvious statement he smiled gently. "Is that so, but why tell me this now?"  
"Because, I've decided I want to be with you, no matter the cost."  
"Anyanna, you are a Jedi and I won't take that from you-" He tried to say as she suddenly kissed him. Unable to withdraw, the two embraced each other. Disrobing each other, she pulled him onto the small bed. With the force always with him Akay sensed she was nervous, which was why he stopped. "We don't have to do this." He said flatly.  
"Akay," She said with a wry smile, "This is for each other…now shut up and kiss me." Agreeing silently he kissed her.

Satele Shan shuddered form her meditation. Standing up from where she was sitting, she could sense a disturbance. Something on board the facility was there. Hailing Akay's ship several times she was unable to make contact with them. Turning around, she saw a hooded figure, standing with his lightsaber drawn. Igniting hers, the two quickly went into combat. Jabbing, slicing and making maneuvers each other barely were able to block. Opening her palm, Satele used the Force and sent her adversary shooting out of the window. Leaping out after him, she landed gracefully on the floor of the small forest. Listening with her keen ears, she heard a branch snap behind her. Using the force she leapt into the air behind her attacker, swinging her lightsaber she narrowly missed him.  
Sparring several more flurries with her lightsabers, their two blades locked together. Pushing as hard as she could, she was no match for the brute strength of her adversary. Tapping into the Force she was able to gain the leverage of the situation. Using her leg, she swept him off his feet, falling on his stomach. Stabbing in the ground, he tapped into the force and shot a burst of lightning from his fingertips, impacting Satele directly in the chest, shooting her across the pavilion. Unable to move several other Jedi's had heard what was happening and surrounded her. Smiling the figure leapt high into the air, landing on top off a small ship flying off until no more of the ship was visible.  
Grabbing the robes of a nearby apprentice she looked desperately into his eyes. "You need to contact Akay and Anyanna before it is too late. The facility we sent them to was a trap, they will die if we don't contact-" Satele's eyes rolled into the back off her head as her body went limp.


End file.
